1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switches and, more particularly, to a trigger switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Trigger switches are typically used in electrical devices to turn on and power the devices. Typically, trigger switches protrude from or are flush with front bezels of electrical devices. As a result, the trigger switches may be easily pushed inadvertently. What is desired, therefore, is to provide a trigger switch for preventing unintentional triggering.